


A Blanket to Keep You Warm

by colourscat



Series: Random Fluff [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, as always, blanket sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 23:29:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colourscat/pseuds/colourscat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I’m constantly shivering and miserably cold in this class and you bring me a blanket one day."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Blanket to Keep You Warm

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this prompt on tumblr and it just happened, sorry guys.

It was the first class after the winter break, it was 8 freaking AM and Dean was cold, he was so cold that he thought he was going to die. He was wearing two jackets, gloves, a scarf and even a fucking hat and it did absolutely nothing to help him. 

He had decided that he wanted to take a literature course for his history major, and boy did he regret it now. That was, of course, until the most beautiful man in existence entered the classroom. He looked around with his gorgeous blue eyes until he saw Dean.

He frowned and walked up to Dean slowly, and said with a very unexpected but very appreciated deep voice “You’re cold”.   
That was all he said as he gave Dean a very warm and cozy blanket, he stared until Dean put it on, smiled when Dean did and left to sit god knows where. 

The next day, the same thing happened, and the next day, and the day after that, until it became a routine.   
Dean would be freezing, blue eyes would come in, give Dean a blanket and leave. 

Soon, intro to literature became Dean’s favourite class and blue eyes his favourite classmate. 

One day though, Dean became sick of his routine, he didn’t even know the guys name. So he decided that when blue eyes inevitably came and give his his blanket (which would always smell fantastic by the way) Dean would introduce himself. 

The next day came and Dean felt brave and ready, until he started to panic and think about all the things that could go wrong like, maybe the guy looses interest when he starts talking to Dean and stops bringing him a blanket, maybe the guy is just trying to be nice and Dean freaks him out or maybe- 

His thoughts were interrupted by none other than blue eyes; Dean cleared his throat and extended his hand. “Hello, I’m Dean Winchester, I thought that since you bring me a blanket every single day, maybe we could share it, or not, or I don’t know, I’m going to shut up know“ Smooth Dean, you probably ruined it. 

“Thank you Dean, I am Castiel. It’s very nice to finally know your name.”   
He said as he sat right next to Dean and covered them both with a blanket, and if Dean cuddled next to Cas, well, no one needed to find out.


End file.
